Blood Painted with a Scarf
by YYLoverGirl1
Summary: Underneath Russia's baby-like face is a twisted nation who knows no bounds when punishing his servants. The Baltics brace themselves as they try to cope with Russia's insanity.


**Here's my first Baltics and Russia one-shot. For this one-shot, I will be referring to their designs from the manga this time.**

**WARNING~**

**It will be slightly graphic with blood and torture, but the Baltics won't die from it.**

**Just to clarify! This fanfic might make Russia look OOC, but when I originally planned this story out, I wanted to write how cruel he could be and doesn't think about the following consequences. A lot of people say that Russia's personality is that he's childishly cruel with the way he acts and punishes others; for this one-shot, I removed his childish aspect and underneath that baby-like exterior is a twisted and, quite frankly, insane man.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder Latvia would fall?_

These thoughts went through Russia's head as he pondered about Latvia's next punishment.

Latvia broke one of Russia's priceless Fabergé eggs. This egg was not only hand sculpted and painted, but it was the last of its kind. Elegant blue loops complimented the gold encrusted jewels encompassing such a tiny egg. Porcelain shards scattered across the dense hardwood floors and Russia found Latvia absolutely terrified.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Russia! It was an accident! I didn't mean to."

Latvia's excuse was that he bumped into the pedestal while he was trying to clean the shelf above it, accidentally knocking the egg of its base. He trembled, imagining the punishment he would receive. Estonia and Lithuania were unfortunately running errands, so he was on his own this time. He wrung his wrists, muttering in a mixture of Latvian and English.

Russia picked up one of the shards, and his free hand shot out to grab the boy's chin. "Why must you be so clumsy, little one? Honestly, you can't find good servants anymore."

Latvia whimpered, fear shooting through him. "Well, fairly, who would care about a dumb egg that no one would probably like?" He continued on whimpering and moaning.

The whimpers turned to shrill cries when Russia grabbed his wrist, slashing the porcelain shard across it. His legs buckled after the process was repeated on his other wrist. The taller man let him go, allowing him to fall to the floor and curl up into the fetal position.

_Estonia, Lithuania, where are you? I need you! _

Suddenly, he found himself pinned under Russia's foot, his trademark scarf brushing against his cheek. It felt unusually soft and warm, and Latvia found himself leaning into it.

"Oh, no. You're not falling asleep just yet, little _Latviya_. We still have some fun games left to play!" Russia chirped, the tone of his voice scaring Latvia even more than he already was. Their matching amethyst eyes met, but the smaller of the two quickly looked away.

Some people considered the two to look alike, but there were major differences in their personalities. Latvia was a child who was constantly broken down and left to crumble, while Russia was an adult who was not only the most intimidating appearance-wise, but had the face of a baby to contradict it.

Russia grabbed Latvia's shoulders immensely and tightly. Latvia flinched and tried to get away from Russia, but he was simply too weak. He whimpered even more as he was thrown onto the ground. The Russian moved his hands to Latvia's wrists, he grasped his wrists instead firmly and aggressively. Russia stomped his foot right into boy's chest.

Ribs snapped like twigs and blood vessels popped like bubbles. Blood gushed from his wrists profusely like a river and it stained Russia's scarf.

_Why on Earth did Latvia do that? It was nice of him to show his artistic skills on my scarf, but eventually he'll have to pay for a new one. I wonder what Lithuania's and Estonia's artistic skills are like!_

More blood seeped into the carpet and Latvia's face was twisted with fear and agony, his eyes and muscles twitching from the distress.

_Why aren't my friends here? I count on them to back me up, I guess not anymore._

He wrapped his thin, tiny wrists along his torso and the red blood hid in his uniform. Latvia lied on the carpet frightened, Russia presumed his normal daily tasks. The blood dried off. Time slowly ticked by. Lithuania and Estonia left around noon and came back around 6:50 PM. They walked into the door exhausted and Russia was upstairs.

Estonia adjusted his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. He was exhausted, "Talk about a day. Life in the Soviet Union is hard."

Lithuania nodded in agreement and whispered, "You might not want to say that. I don't think Russia would approve of that."

Loud footsteps were heard, and Lithuania and Estonia stiffened up and greeted Russia with, "Why hello, sir. We are glad that we could do these errands for you."

Russia smiled a little and went to kitchen to make a quick snack for himself. All of a sudden, weak cries were heard in the living room area. Their eyes widening, Lithuania and Estonia realized that Latvia was not in the room with them. Quickly standing, up, the two ran to the living room, hoping that their friend wasn't too injured. Upon their discovery, blood was everywhere and the Latvian was limp, his eyes cold and dull.

"So you're finally back." This wasn't a question.

Estonia went on over and attempted to carry Latvia to the bathtub to wipe off the blood, but Latvia smacked his hand aside. Blood stained Estonia's hand as Latvia weakly yelled, "Don't touch me!"

The blonde nation was taken aback and Lithuania attempted to get some sense into Latvia's head. "Listen Latvia, I know you're mad right now for whatever Russia did to you. I'm terribly sorry for what he did to you. Let Estonia and I help you out."

Latvia's dead smile turned into a scowl as he looked across from the living room to the kitchen seeing Russia and yelled, "You worthless piece of trash! That egg was worth more than you!"

A carving knife was in Russia's hand as he stormed to cut Latvia even more, but Lithuania protected his dear friend with his back. He turned his neck around and looked at Russia angrily, "Why do you have to be so mean to him?"

That didn't matter to Russia as he stabbed it into Lithuania's back. Green eyes shuddered from cold steel. At first it wasn't the initial pain that made Lithuania upset, it was the matter of the fact that Russia had no right to torture Latvia like that.

Estonia intervened, "Enough! Latvia needs to be taken care of and how dare you do that Lithuania, he's scarred enough already."

With the knife still in his back, he somehow managed to carry Latvia delicately to the bathroom without any pain.

Some of the blood dropped onto the hardwood floor and Estonia did his best to clean it up. After a couple of painstaking minutes, Estonia finally had the chance to clean and disinfect the wounds. Thankfully the cuts on Latvia's wrist were clean and there were no shards left over. Estonia looked at the battered-up hands and carefully poured alcohol to disinfect them. Latvia's face twitched in pain as the alcohol cleaned them and droplets bubbled. Bandages were wrapped over and under to make sure that the wound would heal properly. However, the same wasn't true for Lithuania. The stab was too close to his spine.

"Estonia, whatever you have to do to remove this knife I don't care. I've been through enough pain already. Just pull it out."

Sweat dripped from the blonde Baltic nation as he composed himself to remove the knife. Lithuania remained completely still and braced himself for the pain to follow.

"Leedu, on the count of three I'm gonna pull it out."

Lithuania nodded and placed his hands onto the tiled wall expecting the worse.

"Üks."

Estonia inhaled and exhaled deeply and Lithuania as well. The room was silent and Latvia remained quiet for the whole ordeal.

"Kaks."

His glasses started to fog, and took them off and placed them onto the vanity.

Right before he counted to three in his native tongue, he pulled it out.

"Colm."

Lithuania flinched in pain as his hands spasmed from the pain as well. He kneeled with a tear in his eye. _I've been through hell and back a thousand times, but why is this occasion even more painful? _Estonia inspected the wound and to great relief the removal of the knife was clean and no bones, apparently, were seen. However, just in case, Lithuania took off his jacket to see the full extent of the wound. The mirror revealed countless, crisscrossing scars covered his back from his tailbone up to his neck. Latvia was still in the tub curled up and he wasn't as upset beforehand. He managed to pull a smile and thanked Estonia, "Listen, about what happened beforehand, don't be mad at me. I wasn't thinking straight and I guess I was being a bit blunt."

Estonia was happy to see his friend back to his normal self. "Don't worry Latvia, I know what you said wasn't meant to be hurtful or mean. I just wish Lithuania and I were there to help you out."

In spite of that, Lithuania was a little more than somber. His brown hair tussled against his bare skin and floated over the wound. He flinched in pain again and Estonia left the room to go find his first aid kit. The alcohol left over was used to clean Lithuania's wound and inside the kit were suture threads and a needle. Estonia took the needle over to the kitchen to heat it up and after about five minutes it was piping hot.

Lithuania sat on the edge of the tub opposite of Latvia. Estonia's open hand took the bottle and poured whatever alcohol remained onto the stab wound and with the thread in the eye of the needle, immediately sewed it up.

Once again, Lithuania grabbed the rim and his arm muscles twitched and he let out a yelp. "Ouch! Son of a bitch does that sting!" He yelled quite loudly and Russia reprimanded them from the living room with, "Will you keep it down? I'm trying to read my book."

His brown hair covered his face as he breathed deeply and heavily. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the pain. After a couple of moments, all of the Baltics sighed in relief that their wounds were mended, but Lithuania's jacket needed to be sewed.

There was some clothing thread in the first aid kit and Estonia sewed the hole easily. "That should do it for now."

Both Latvia and Lithuania slept the rest of the day away as Estonia took care of both of their duties. While he filled a couple of documents out he thought, _The poor things, Russia never seems to know when to stop. His anger will get the better of him. I swear one day, he'll pay for everything he's done to Latvia. Lithuania you too will also have your vendetta. We'll no longer have to deal with Russia's ruthless acts of selfishness and greediness. I wish nothing completely horrible will happen to him, but fundamentally he needs to learn a lesson._

Still, disturbingly, Russia found this day, as he continued to read his book, to be the most entertaining he had in a long time.

_I can't wait for tomorrow, I wonder how Latvia will mess up again. Then I can pin his blame on the others. Doesn't it feel great to be a reigning country for once?_

* * *

**Author's notes time!**

**If you can notice what Estonia said, this story takes place during the Soviet Union era.**

**Latviya is Russian for Latvia.**

**Leedu is Estonian for Lithuania.**

**One (Üks), Two (Kaks), Three (Colm) is Estonian.**

**Well, I hope all of you enjoyed it and I got a couple of other fanfics in the works and I will get back to working on Someone Has to Play the Bad Guy. I just need the water pipe of inspiration. XDDD**

**Now then, serious business, I'm embracing myself for a lot people saying I didn't summarize Russia's character entirely. Once again, the way I portrayed him is to think how he could be very cruel and brutish. He might act like some run of the mill, comic book villain, but in my portrayal the way he punished Latvia created a downward spiral on how he stabbed Lithuania with the knife. In addition, the way he punished Latvia with the shards of the egg does seem a little cliché and something that happens on FF often, but the egg is not the focal point of this story. I just wanted to focus on Russia's ability to hurt someone not only mentally, but physically as well.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


End file.
